


The Tongueless Crow Does Not Sing

by Anonymous



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Fingerfucking, M/M, Masochism, Mild Painplay, Multiple Orgasms, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Trans Character, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 05:07:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26570044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: But it's not any less an effective communicator.
Relationships: Akechi Goro/Amamiya Ren, Akechi Goro/Kurusu Akira, Akechi Goro/Persona 5 Protagonist
Comments: 5
Kudos: 71
Collections: Anonymous





	The Tongueless Crow Does Not Sing

_Your Prince Charming_ , his friends teasingly name them at first.

Cold black claws, impervious red eyes. Their whole ensemble screamed ‘don’t touch me’. So naturally...

Atwixt their jagged maw had been skin that shone bright in their dark ensemble. A mouth set in a stoic line, the only indicator that beneath sharp epaulets, the cape made of shadows, long curved horns, and fierce gauntlets someone was there.

Initially he thought the outfit dragon-like. Then one day the red glow of Mementos had silhouetted them just right. From then on Ren referred to them by something else.

“If you don’t get on with it I swear,” Ren grumbles, grabbing at the fluff on Crow’s wrist and tugging.

Sharp claws stay teasing. Tracing rings around his slick fervid sex. Sometimes a point digs into him, sometimes a point digs _in_ to him. For a tantalising moment it seems like the crow will show him mercy, but sharp claws stay teasing. 

Crow merely clicks their tongue and keeps their hand steady. Maybe slows down some. So Ren tries a different approach. 

“Please.”

The teasing stops. Despite the general… howl of Mementos, in that moment it’s quiet enough Ren hears the blood flowing through him. Crow too if he really concentrates.

A little tap at the head of his engorged clit.

Ren swallows. “Please,” he repeats louder. Adding to the noise and fizz numbing his face. 

“Tch.” 

A derisive little snort. His legs shift and the heat between them _skyrockets_. Crow lets him stew in his embarrassment for all of a moment before

“Ah!”

Tough textured leather cups him hard. Crow parts him then gradually slides his palm up giving every little stud and crease ample opportunity to torture Ren to their fullest extent. He cups the back of Crow’s hand cupping him and rocks his hips. Once. Twice. Then snaps his legs shut and throws his head back against Crow’s shoulder because at some point the white hot scrape of leather on his exposed glans is too much. It’s too much it’s too much it’s

Crow wrenches his legs back open and his hand departs with a sticky sound, leaving Ren twitching in its wake. Fresh evidence of Ren’s pleasure trailing off their claws and glinting under the red glow of the collective id.

After he catches one, maybe two breaths those claws grip him anew. Crow kicks his jacket until him for some meagre padding from the subway floor, before maneuvering him until he’s flat on his back staring to the heavens. Then staring to a jagged maw, impervious red eyes, a stoic line for a mouth.

It could have been a trick of the dim light, but Ren swears that line is a little less hard. If only a little. 

Crow shifts back on their haunches leaving him wide open, exposed, and a little cold. There’s a gradual move to Crow’s head as they seem to look Ren down from head to… well…

And there Crow’s gaze resides.

What looms behind those reflective visors. Disgust, appraisal, cruelty, want, boredom. Derision. That teeny snicker echoes in his mind.

Shifting his legs ever wider, Ren suggestively pumps his core and twitches his dick.

A flash of teeth, gone in a blink and those deliciously sharp points dig into him once more. Crow’s talons run over him, through him, with more intent. A point nudges under his glans and around until

Ren gasps. Thighs quivering as cold metal dips under his pudgy foreskin and it burns with how intense it all feels. Too much too shallow all skin deep.

His chest and sides ache he can’t get enough air, but it’s a small price to pay for Crow. 

Slapping a hand over his mouth, Ren clenches and flexes his sex again. It’s faint, but the tiny grunt from Crow hits him in the heart and fuels him more than air could.

Crow tears his hand away, pinning it next to his head as the touch on his clit becomes- becomes—

The open air is crisp on his exposed glans. Ren whines and thrashes against Crow’s hold. Until the claw holding his foreskin back leaves, moving down.

“Oh!”

Cold metal dips into him for the briefest of seconds but it’s enough. Enough to short out his mind, enough for him to gush all over Crow’s claws.

Not enough to put out this fire threatening to take him over. 

Ren’s hips shudder as cold claws apply his wetness back to his raw hypersensitive bloated clit. The cold is all at once soothing and dreadful. Unbearable when they trail back down and dip back into him, further but still not enough.

“Please!” Ren whines, flinging himself forth, his hands running frantically over Crow’s chest and shoulders. Their arms, their sides, the unfeeling gorget around their neck. The claws hold their place.

“I want,” Ren gasps then growls against Crow’s sternum. Curling fingers into Crow’s top as there’s so precious little of them to hold on to. 

“You,” Ren exhales. Crow freezes under him for a moment until Ren looks them in the face, grabs the fluff at their wrist and yanks hard.

Crow rips their hands away and slams them on Ren’s hips with a snarl. 

“C’mon,” Ren pouts, putting his hands over sharp black claws and pushing them harder against his skin. “I can take it.”

And even if he can’t he can heal.

Their fingers rest on his hips, giving him a moment to observe that stoic mouth and defined lips he must have seen a million times. Suddenly tough leather covers his eyes, pushing him back and back and back against air. His heart shoots into his throat at the falling feeling and Ren laughs. 

They always do that when he looks for too long. The closer they guard it the more curious he becomes. 

Laughter pitches into a high needy moan as two claws dip into his entrance. Moving slower than the trickle of molasses but this time Crow doesn’t stop. Oh fuck Crow doesn’t stop. 

Crow’s fingers didn’t look that big but looks don’t mean much when their whole ensemble is designed to obscure their figure. Unyielding metal bullies its way into Ren, rending him open. Thick enough for him to taste every unforgiving curve and ridge on his walls. 

To taste Crow’s fingers inside the gauntlet.

The thought sends another wave of pleasure down his legs and Crow’s hand, easing the way for them to slide their fingers down to the hilt. Ren squeaks as Crow bends down, jostling the fingers inside him.

“Breathe,” Crow whispers raspy and voiceless. Ren gasps at another of their precious sounds.

They click their tongue. “Breathe.”

For Crow, Ren corrals his shallow gasping into something more regular. 

“Fuck!” Ren hisses through grit teeth.

The moment his chest expands that bit more the fingers in him curl up the barest bit. Pushing against where he’s soft and vulnerable and they do it again, and again. Undulating against his sweet spot until his sobbing and gasping echoes off the dingy subway walls.

Well that won’t do.

Lodging a leg between Crow’s Ren presses his shin against them.

“Nngh!”

Crow’s lips twist into an awful grimace. Briefly Ren panics he’s done something bad when Crow sets their free hand, claws first, to his neck. Only to be set alight as Crow grinds into his sweet spot and brings their talons down, shredding open his vest and leaving raised trails of skin.

“There!” Ren urges. The fingers in him go slack while the hand on his chest idly traces a nipple. “Why..?” Ren murmurs at the disorientingly sudden lack of stimulation.

Crow gives his nipple a slow deliberate pinch before rolling it.

“Hmph.”

It’s quiet, oh so quiet but Ren catches it. A soft laugh, a slight curve to those lips. And Ren burns. Burns with the stretch of his intimacy around Crow. Burns by the claws inside him heated by his body and Crow’s, making their inhospitable chill something more… lurid.

He just needs a little more.

“Please,” Ren begs sweetly, nudging his leg against Crow’s groin wiping the smirk off their face. 

“Please.” 

Removing his gloves, Ren takes Crow’s hand between his and places it on the other side of his chest. Plays with their fingertips, pushing down on them until they leave indents on his skin.

“Please.”

Ren brings their hand up, batting his eyelashes and kissing Crow’s fingertips while he squeezes around Crow’s other hand.

Suddenly metal breaches his lips, surging forth clicking against his teeth. The metal below moves in kind, pushing against his spot then curling bit by painstaking bit. Until the bite of deadly claws kisses his walls and Ren clamps down with both mouths. 

Then Crow smashes their palm against his clit and Ren sees white. 

Ren moans his throat raw as Crow pushes him through his release. Plunging against his sweet spot and palming his throbbing clit in one jaggedy but fluid motion. Crow fucks him faster and faster until the dual assault on him melts into one. He’s cumming with every contraction crashing through his core. Ren’s toes curl. Knees curl. Fingers curl around Crow’s wrist for dear life. Digging, digging, digging until he lets go. Lets it all go and fights to catch his breath. Between his legs maybe up to his chest feels like one massive sore organ. Sore but sated.

Ren’s knees wobble open, even breathing feels like a chore now.

Crow pushes. Inside.

Automatically Ren shrieks and his hips bow up.

Crow pushes. Outside. 

His body doesn’t feel like his anymore as Crow’s touches set off a domino effect where all his overwrought muscles force him to experience this oppressive pleasure. He feels like a live wire stripped of its protective coating ready to snap. He’s gonna snap.

Crow pushes.

He’s gonna break he’s gonna-

“I can’t!” Ren cries out. 

“Tch.”

Crow smirks, pointedly thrusting against his leg before slowly pulling out. Ren’s legs give one last twitch as Crow extracts their claws.

As Crow helps him up Ren catches a glimpse of himself and winces. Puffy scratches with the occasional dot of blood run down his chest. A crimson flush soaks his mons onward. His lips have given up on containing him, letting his grotesquely inflamed clit and puffy folds hang down for days. 

It’s… 

Ren nuzzles Crow’s neck. It’s not a bad look.

Crow freezes, suddenly a massive presence behind him covers his eyes. A familiar gauntleted hand grabs his hand. Warm heat envelops his ring finger before biting down near the base. 

Then Ren gasps as soft lips brush over the wound. 

Not a bad look at all.

“-miya.”

Ren jolts then faces the lone customer in Leblanc.

“Awfully distracted today,” Akechi says cheerfully.

Obviously. Ren does a mental eyeroll. Hard not be when his junk pulsed every time his heart did, trapping him in thoughts of exposure. Underwear would be a nightmare as he was still _tender_ from yesterday. 

“What?”

Akechi points at his finger. “You’re hurt. What happened?”

Warm mouth. Soft lips. Sharp teeth. Sharp-

“I… fell.”

“Is that right,” Akechi says quietly, as if deep in thought. 

So Ren leaves him to it. Until he swings by again retrieve Akechi’s empty mug. Before he can grab it Akechi grabs his wrist. 

“You fell.” Continuing to hold his wrist, Akechi brushes his other thumb over the wound.

It makes Ren’s skin crawl. “Yeah.”

He twists his wrist. Akechi tightens his grip and pinches his finger, stretching the skin until the unblemished skin between the wounds is on full display.

“I see,” he says with a smile. Stretching the wound until the scab cracks before letting go of Ren. 

“Watch yourself.”

**Author's Note:**

> part of an au i can't work out all the details of.


End file.
